


(4) Little vagabond

by Papillonae



Series: The Demigoddess Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Leaving Home, Love, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Pantoum, Poetry, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillonae/pseuds/Papillonae
Summary: Poetry, modified pantoum. Of yearning to provide a providence of peace for your beloved.





	(4) Little vagabond

Don’t worry, little vagabond.

There’s a place you can settle down

Where the world stops blurring,

Where you and your mother can rest

 

There’s a place you can settle down

Beyond the ten beds you’ve tossed and turned in

Where you and your mother can rest,

with your black cat climbing on the rafters

 

Beyond the ten beds you’ve tossed and turned in -

There are people whose hearts will be your home,

Black cat climbing on the rafters,

The warm autumn colors shining in your eyes.

 

There are people whose hearts will be your home,

The warm autumn colors shining in your eyes,

Where the world stops blurring –

Don’t worry, little vagabond.


End file.
